Floral arrangements are common in the art. With the advent of artificial flowers and accessories such as those made from silk or plastic, decorative floral arrangements have become popular. Its advantages include the capability to last long durations, the capability to be maintained with minimal attention, the capability to withstand environmental stresses and strains, and especially, the capability to be transported with minimal care. Such floral arrangements are particularly desirous at locations where there is minimal amounts of sunlight or humidity, at places where maintenance is troublesome such as places accessible to the public, and when a consumer desires an arrangement that is easy to store and reuse such as seasonal arrangements for Christmas, Easter, or the like.
These prior art floral arrangments are deficient in several aspects. The foremost is their packaging for shipment or storage which tends to be bulky and cumbersome. This is due to the fact that a floral arrangement must be packaged in such a state that the arrangement can be displayed once it is removed from its packaging. Naturally, this packaging must be of sufficient size so as to protect the arrangement in its displayable form. Concurrent with the size disadvantage is the cost of transporting and storing such a bulky package. For example, large volumes are required for floral arrangements which are relatively light in weight. Thus, a substantial portion of the transportation cost is due to the large volume required, and similarly, the volume must be taken into account for the storage cost.